


Brighter

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She wants to know about the Force.





	

They’re both too tired to do anything but cuddle, for once. Kylo’s been running around all day, and when he gets back, she’s been up three hours past when she’d really need to get some sleep if she wanted to rise early. 

Still, she wants to spend what little time conscious with him as she can, her head on his shoulder, her hand on his torso, feeling his lungs expand.

He’s still a little restless, which means he’s spinning her boot-knife above the bed. It’s not threatening at all, it’s just comforting to watch the symmetrical lines whirl slowly above their heads. She gazes up at the lazy rotations, and then to his face.

“Does it help to do that?”  


“Sometimes. I can’t… really meditate, but sometimes it is like bouncing your knee, or tapping your fingers. It gets rid of some of the energy, and you can mesmerise yourself.”  


And her. She watches the spinning, feeling it soothe something deep inside. She can’t control it, just watch. Turn, turn, turn.

“What is it like?”  


“Having the Force?”  


She nods. She’s never been brave enough to ask, before. She knows some of his capabilities from his dossier (or what’s public enough for her eyes), but not how it _feels_.

“I can sense things. Like… imagine you didn’t know temperature. You only knew smooth, rough. Then all of a sudden you could feel things as hot, or cold. It’s like… I can feel things alive, I can sense them around corners, or how they feel, or just before they move…”  


“How do people feel?”  


“I get flashes from them, unless I stare, sort of. Then I can hear things, see things inside of them.”  


“I see. What about… moving things?”  


“It just feels the same as if I did it with my fingers. It’s like having invisible hands, and you spin this, or push that, or pull the other…”  


Phasma isn’t ever sure she’d be able to understand the world as he does; it’s just too alien to her. She watches as he puts the blade down, and bites her lip.

“You want to ask something else,” he prods.  


“Yes. How… how do I look, to you? In the Force?”  


“Bright. Strong. Dedicated. Beautiful.” He punctuates each word with a kiss. “Just like you do without it, only _brighter_.”  


She’s sure it’s just a line, but it’s a good one all the same. Phasma cuddles down into him, and nods. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight.”  


She wonders if his dreams ever wander into others, and if they’d ever even know.


End file.
